Jessie's XXX Adventures
by Nike1503
Summary: An XXX parody of both Jessie and Bunk'd.
1. Jessie’s XXX Adventures

Prologue

Familiar Faces

Current Time-8:37 PM PDT

Location-Hollywood, CA

It had been about five years since Jessie had left New York to work on a show that was very similar to the life she lived while she was there. One day the director pulled her aside.

"Hey Jessie." He said.

"Yes what did you need." Jessie said.

"Well it's nothing much but I wanted to tell you that we are going to be taking this summer off so go do whatever you like." He said.

"Oh great I think I'll go back to New York and visit the kids." Jessie said. "I wonder how their doing, well I should call them to let them know that I'm coming over for the summer."

Current Time-11:39 PM EST

Location- New York, NY

_RING, RING, RING._

"Hey Emma I think your phone's ringing." Luke said.

"Yeah it is oh hey It's Jessie." Emma said.

"Well answer it." Luke said.

Emma then answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Jessie your on speaker." Emma said.

"Cool Hey I can't give you all the details yet but I'm going to be coming back to New York for the summer so let's have some fun." Jessie said.

"OMG that's so totally cool we have to do something fun while your here." Emma said. "Don't worry I'll tell everyone tomorrow at breakfast."

"Thanks." Jessie said. "I'll see you all in a month."

"Great see you then." Emma said.

"Did you hear that, Jessie's coming to visit." Emma said.

"I know this summer I'm gonna make her mine." Luke said.

"Keep dreaming." Emma said.

Current Time-10:45 PM CDT

Location-Brewster, NE

Lou Hockhouser was sitting alone at the family computer looking for a new location for camp kikiwaka as she felt that the area in Maine had run its course and she wanted a change of scene. While surfing the web she found a floor for rent in an apartment building in New York that was just down the block from Central Park. Due to the original tenant wanting to get out he was willing to sell to any one for any reasonable price so Lou managed to get the whole floor for a decent price after talking him down from his original price.

"Well Camp Kikiwaka meet the big apple." Lou said.

"Hey I think this is the same apartment that Emma, Ravi, and Zuri live in." Lou said. "I could call and find out or I could surprise them with all the improvements I've made to the camp and all the hire's I've made."

Without question Lou was super excited to move the camp to New York but she was more excited of possibly seeing her friends again as it had been about two years since they sold the camp to her for a dollar.

"This is gonna be so good one month can't come soon enough." Lou said

One Month Later

Current Time-9:28 AM EST

Location-New York, NY

"So when is Jessie getting here?" Zuri asked.

"Well her flight got in at 8:57 so she should be here soon but who knows with flights." Emma said.

"That is true about 3% of all flights are delayed a year maybe she fell in that 3%." Ravi said

"Oh shut up this is gonna be one fun summer." Luke said.

Ding

"Oh yeah the elevator is here." Emma said.

Who stepped off the elevator was not who they expected.

"OMG Lou what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Wait Emma what are you doing here?" Lou asked.

"Hey she asked you first." Luke said.

"Well I was able to move camp Kikiwaka to one of the floors in this building." Lou said. "Now answer my question."

"Well it's obvious we live here I think the floor that you want is one more up." Emma said.

"That would also explain why the whole floor was rented out for the season." Ravi said.

Ding

"There's no way that that's any of the campers we don't start till..." Lou began to say.

Jessie then stepped off the elevator, however before she could say anything the Ross kids attacked her with a huge hug.

"Jessie we've missed you so much." Emma said.

"Oh yeah we did." Ravi said.

"That's an understatement." Lou said.

"Um kids who is this?" Jessie asked.

"That is our friend Lou she runs the summer camp that took over the next floor up for the season." Zuri said.

"Oh okay well I'm Jessie and I was the kids nanny for about four years." Jessie said.

"Okay." Lou said. "Well I'm gonna go up stairs and start to set the place up for camp I'll see you guys around."

"See you around." The kids said.

"So any fun plans yet or are we gonna play it by ear." Jessie said.

"I say play it by ear that way we can have more fun if something goes wrong." Luke said.

"Alright." Jessie said. "This is gonna be one fun summer."


	2. Chapter I: Camp Preparation PT 1

**Chapter I**

_Camp Preparations PT 1_

During the week before camp Kikiwakka was scheduled to start the six of them had been hanging out for the week with the kids and Jessie helping Lou get the floor up to code before the camp had officially started. Jessie had learned that the kids went to the camp for three years while she was filming her TV Show, and Lou had learned that Jessie was the kids nanny for four years while auditioning for various roles in anything. As the week was coming to a close and they were putting the finishing touches on the cabins they had sat around one of the tables and were having lunch.

"You guys I'd like to thank you all for your help this week I don't think that I'd be able to get this place ready without your help." Lou said.

"Oh don't worry about it you helped us when we took it over so it's only fitting that we do the same for you." Emma said.

"Wait you kids owned the camp." Jessie said.

"Yes we owned it for one year until we all started to do other things and then we had no choice but to sell as we wouldn't be there." Zuri said.

"Oh that makes since you wouldn't be there then there's no need for your parents to keep it. So I take it that you must be pretty rich to afford the camp." Jessie said.

Emma, Ravi, and Zuri then winced at the word rich. Lou then stared at Jessie as if to say what all the kids knew.

"Oh my apologies I just thought that the camp was something like in the Addams Family Values film where the camp was for privileged youngsters." Jessie said. "Again I do apologize."

"Oh it's fine they were able to sell it to me for a dollar as they just didn't put the item online and they just signed it over to me after I gave them the dollar." Lou said.

"Well that's cool I guess that we could always be here to help you if you need us I mean I was here for four years and the kids were here way longer than me so if your curios about things to do don't hesitate to ask us." Jessie said.

"Alright I won't thanks, oh shoot guess what I was able to get a few of our former campers and councilors back." Lou said.

"Wait does that mean..." Emma began.

"Yep Xander, Griff, Jorge, Tiffany, and Hazel are all back." Lou said.

"Wait Hazel's back." Emma said.

"Yep she's actually turned over a new leaf now that Gladys is not around." Lou said.

"What's up with those two?" Jessie asked.

"Gladys was the owner before we took it over she took the insurance money from a fire that took two cabins and split, while Hazel has a crush on Xander who Emma was dating prior to him resigning from the camp." Ravi said.

"Okay and what about the other people then?" Jessie said.

"Xander was Emma's on again off again boyfriend and councilor of the Grizzly cabin with Ravi as his CIT, Griff was a former Juvenile delinquent kid who was sent to camp as a part of a new program that the city was testing out with the good behavior kids, Jorge was just the kid that wasn't afraid to be himself as in he had a lot of gas and was proud, lastly Tiffany was the cabin mate of Lou, Emma, and I she was very into books and music so I broke her and thought her how to have fun for two years until she left." Zuri said.

"Well thanks for that now I know some of the people who'll be up here relatively soon." Jessie said.

"Yep now you do." Lou said. "Oh hey y'all should come to the camp as volunteers."

"Thanks but no thanks we will however be up here and to say hello but we also want to spend time with Jessie as well." Emma said.

"That's understandable." Lou said.

"Luke are you alright your really quiet all the sudden." Jessie said.

"I'm fine." Luke said. "I'm gonna be right back."

Luke then got up and left for their penthouse on the floor below.

"I guess I'll go check on him in a minute." Jessie said.

"Yeah he's probably upset that he never went to camp as he was in summer school all three years." Emma said.

"Okay." Jessie said. "Now that I have some context let me see if I can help him out." Jessie said.

Jessie then followed Luke down to his room and joined him on his bed.

"Luke what's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing." Luke said.

"Luke I lived here for four years I know when something's bothering you." Jessie said.

"Fine it's just that their camp stories are annoying with the whole we did this and they did that..." Luke began.

"And you wish that you had stories like that to share." Jessie said.

"Yeah I guess." Luke said.

"Well why don't I give you something you've wanted since I got off the elevator all those years ago." Jessie said.

"Does that mean that..." Luke said with his voice getting more excited with each word.

"Yes you can finally have me." Jessie said.

"Finally." Luke thought.

Luke then threw off his pants and shirt to the floor leaving him in his boxers.

"Dang that was fast." Jessie said.

"That's what she said." Luke chuckled.

"Wow." Jessie thought. "Typical man."

Luke then pulled up on Jessie's t-shirt, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Oh man I've dreamed of seeing these puppies in person." Luke said.

"I know you have." Jessie said taking off her bra letting her boobs fall.

Luke then took one and started to suck on her left nipple while pinching and pulling on her right nipple. After a few minutes Luke then switched nipples so he was now sucking on her right nipple while he was pinching and pulling on her left nipple now. Jessie then started to undo the button on her jeans. Luke then took his lips off of her right nipple and pulled her into a kiss. Luke quickly dominated the kiss forcing Jessie to take in all of his tongue making her gag.

"Woah you are really good at that." Jessie said.

"Well I had plenty of practice in Summer School." Luke said.

"Well then show me what you've leaned in that school." Jessie said.

"Get those nasty jeans off and I'll show you then." Luke said.

Jessie then dropped both her jeans and panties in one quick motion and laid down on Luke's bed. Luke then spread her legs apart and dove right into her pussy, using his hands to hold up her legs he had easy access to her pussy. After a few minutes Luke then removed his head from her pussy and aligned his cock up and started inserting it into her. Once he was fully inserted Luke started thrusting quickly, as he was thrusting he could see Jessie's tits bouncing up and down going faster with the more power he put behind each thrust.

"I love seeing your pretty titties bounce while I'm fucking your brains out." Luke said.

Luke then went back into a kiss and could feel Jessie's walls tightening around his hardened member.

"Oh damn Luke you are really good at this I may cum soon." Jessie said.

"That's what I like to hear cum for your lover." Luke said.

"Wait what?" Jessie said.

"Nothing just cum for me." Luke said.

Luke then pulled his cock out and Jessie started to cum after he removed his cock. Luke then dove back into her pussy catching as much cum as he could just to taste it for the first time.

"Mmmm just as sweet as I imagined." Luke said.

"Oh it's sweet for you well then I should probably taste that." Jessie said eyeing his cock.

Jessie then put her lips on his cock and began to suck on it. As she began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. She then started to twirl her tongue around the tip of his cock teasing him.

"Shit your good at this Jessie." Luke moaned.

Jessie kept going getting faster and faster. Luke could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his personal glory. Jessie kept going until she felt the small amounts of cum start to seep out onto her tongue. Jessie then took her tongue off of his cock and watched his cum fly out of his cock.

"Oh Jessie that felt so good, so worth all these years of waiting." Luke said.

"You weren't so bad yourself kid but next time I think I'm dominating you." Jessie said.


	3. Chapter II: Camp Preparations PT 2

**Chapter II**

_Camp Preparations PT 2_

Meanwhile back upstairs Emma, Lou, Ravi, and Zuri were still sitting around the table just finishing up their meals before going back to what they were doing.

"Isn't it crazy that in just days all the campers will be here." Emma said.

"Yeah it's crazy, but in about two days all the councilors will be here." Lou said.

"Wait Xander will be here in two days." Emma said.

"Yes just relax crazy." Zuri said. "Besides you haven't even talked to him in years."

"That's true for all you know he could have changed." Ravi said.

"Ravi, Zuri shut up." Emma said.

"Hey I'm just saying that people change over the years." Ravi said.

"Well not Xander he'll always be that dreamy eyed guitar playing dreamboat from my first year at camp." Emma said.L

"Geez she is really blinded by the fact people change." Lou said.

"Tell me about it I can already hear her masturbating about him tonight." Zuri said.

"What?" Ravi said.

"As in tonight she'll be masturbating about Xander from two ta three years ago." Lou said. "Geez kid get with the program."

"Oh okay." Ravi said.

Zuri then knocked Ravi on the back of his head.

"Ow you know how sensitive my skin is." Ravi said.

"Shut up you three now all this talk about Xander has me pretty horny so I can do this with you three or without you three, the choice is yours." Emma said.

"Emma your not talking about masturbating in front of us are you." Lou said.

"What don't be ridiculous I'll be in the woodchuck cabin and you all can join me, or not." Emma said.

Emma then walked off towards the rooms where they'd decided to put the cabins giving a little shake of her ass with each step in an attempt to bring all three of them to the cabin.

"What on earth should we do on one hand we can have a celebratory four-way or we can ignore her and hope she doesn't ruin the cabin masturbating to the thought of Xander." Zuri said.

"Oh god she'll destroy the cabin with her cum." Ravi said.

"Come on dude even I know that that's impossible." Lou said.

"Do you really want to test that though." Ravi said.

"Nope I'll talk her down from it." Lou said.

"We might as well go too just so we can help talk her down." Zuri said.

"Sure thing let's go." Ravi said.

The three kids started walking to the cabin with each one getting a little bit nervous with each step as they didn't know what to expect when they walked into the cabin. Once they reached the cabin the three stood there waiting for someone to make a move.

"What are we waiting for let's get in there and stop her." Lou said.

"I know but we should wait a minute so that way we know she's in there you know playing with herself." Ravi said.

"Dear god just say masturbating, live a little." Zuri said.

"I'm trying to live a lot actually that's why I don't date." Ravi said.

"Yeah that's why." Lou and Zuri said.

"Whatever let's just stop Emma from ruining the cabin." Ravi said.

"Yeah let's do that." Lou said.

Lou then opened the door and peered her head inside and sure enough Emma was laying on a bed fully nude thrusting two of her fingers in and out of her pussy. Once she heard the door open further Emma started to moan in an attempt to turn everybody in the room on.

"Geez she really knows what she's doing." Lou whispered to herself.

"I was expecting you three so why don't you close the door and we can have our own party." Emma said.

"Geez you are really horny Emma." Zuri said.

"Guys let's just get this over with so we can get back to work." Zuri said.

"Fine." Ravi and Lou said.

The trio of Lou, Ravi, and Zuri quickly stripped off their clothes and walked over to the bed that Emma was lying on.

"Finally." Emma said.

"So what now?" Ravi asked.

"Isn't it obvious." Lou said.

"No what now." Ravi said sternly.

"We go at it." Zuri said.

"Geez you need to get out more." Emma said.

Emma then pulled Ravi in for a kiss which shocked him. Zuri then leaned in and planted a kiss on Lou the two pairs then stayed in their kisses for a few minutes until the girls could feel all their wetness from their kisses. Emma then broke her kiss with Ravi and pushed his head down towards her legs. Soon Ravi was at her pussy and he then started eating her out trying out some of the skills he saw the guys and girls do in porn while eating one another out. Emma then reached over to Lou and moved her legs around her head in attempt to start eating her out but Lou wasn't moving from her kiss. Soon she then felt a slap on her ass which she took as a gesture to move her legs, which she did and Emma put her face in her pussy and started eating her out. Lou was then caught off guard and broke the kiss she had with Zuri.

"Oh god yes Emma this feels nice." Lou moaned.

"Sweet country girl, eat me out." Zuri said positioning herself.

Once Zuri was in position she forced Lou into her pussy to which Lou started eating her out. A short while later the four broke off their line and went to catch their breathe with the exception of Zuri who hadn't done much since she was on the opposite end of Ravi.

"Well what now?" Ravi asked.

"Simple pick one of us three and we start fucking." Lou said.

The girls then spread their legs to let Ravi see their pussies.

"Oh this is a interesting predicament but I think I'll fuck...Zuri." Ravi said.

"Alright lets get this over with." Zuri said.

Ravi then lined himself up with Zuri and started thrusting his cock deep in her. Emma then moved herself over in front of Lou as she wanted to resume eating her out but Lou closed her legs not letting her in. Emma then let out a wimpier.

"Emma if you want my pussy again first let me see that ass." Lou said.

Emma then turned around letting Lou see her ass. Lou then started licking her asshole up and down to please Emma while she was facing away from Lou she realized that they were opposite of Ravi and Zuri so Emma raised her left hand up to her mouth and sucked her fingers for a few seconds. After her fingers were wet she lined her fingers up with Ravi's ass and started finger fucking his ass.

"Emma what the hell?" Ravi said.

"Better her fingers than a dick in your ass Ravi." Zuri said.

"That's true I just wasn't expecting it." Ravi said.

"Damn you seriously need to get out more." Zuri said.

"Shut up you two." Emma said.

"Oh fuck Ravi I think I'm gonna cum soon." Zuri said.

"Go ahead I think I will too." Ravi said.

"Ravi have some courtesy and pull out." Emma said.

"Okay." Ravi said.

Ravi then pulled out his cock while Emma pulled out her fingers from his ass. Ravi then started to pull on his cock until he came all over Zuri's stomach. Zuri then started to flick her clit and finger herself until she came all over the bed that the four were sharing.

"Lou when can I get back to your sweet pussy?" Emma asked.

Lou then moved herself underneath Emma and the two began to sixty-nine with one another until they each felt the others walls tighten around their respective tongue's. The two were then locked in a moaning match with each trying to moan louder than the other one until they each came on one another's tongue. Emma and Lou then pulled themselves apart and sat up on the bed.

"Well that was fun but now we need to wash these sheets." Lou said.

"Or you keep it this way as a reminder of the fun you had before camp officially started." Emma said.

"Your right I could and I think I will." Lou said.


	4. Chapter III: First Day of Camp

Chapter III

First Day of Camp

About a day later all the other counselors and campers arrived at the building and were excited to have camp in the big city as opposed to the woods in Maine.

"Well this is very different." Xander said.

"Yeah it is, oh and guess who lives below us." Lou said.

"Who?" Xander said.

"Your summer fling Emma." Lou said.

"Oh cool but I've moved on and you know that." Xander said.

"Yeah I know I still can't believe your hitting that 'blonde psycho' as we used to call her." Lou said.

"Same here but it's as we saw she's turned over a new leaf." Xander said.

"Just be careful I haven't told her Emma lives below us." Lou said.

"Relax she won't know." Xander said.

"You say that now." Lou said.

"Good point." Xander said.

"So your gonna tell them." Lou said.

"Hell no." Xander said.

"It's your funeral then." Lou said.

"Whatever." Xander said.

"Alright campers listen up here are your cabins Weasels go with your counselor Hazel and CIT Lydia." Lou said.

"So that is Crystal, Katharyn, and Sandy." Xander said.

"Okay Grizzlies with their head councilor Xander and CIT Jorge." Lou said.

"Alright Finn, Mateo, and Griff get over here." Xander said.

The list skimmed on and on calling out cabin after cabin and name after name.

"Lastly we have the Woodchuck cabin headed by me Lou and my CIT Tiffany." Lou said.

"So that's just Destiny, Adriana, and Mercedes." Xander said.

"Okay let's get this summer fun started." Destiny said.

"Alright lunch in the new mess hall and then we'll be off to kick off our first night of summer bash." Lou said.

Lou and all the other campers, councilor's, and CIT's walked off to one of the apartments labeled mess hall. Xander and Hazel walked with them but started to slowly drift back away from the crowd.

"Hey we should find a special place so that we can you know..." Hazel said turning around and making a motion as if she was kissing someone..

"Not now." Xander said.

"Well then I can look during lunch." Hazel said.

"Fine do what you want." Xander said.

"That's what I love about you, you let me be me." Hazel said.

Hazel then skipped off to find a special place for her and Xander to have her fun. After a few minutes she came across a room that wasn't marked and had a key next to it.

"Mm what's this?" Hazel asked herself.

She then reached over and grabbed the key. After which she put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. As she opened the door she was a large bed with a heart shaped headboard. When she turned on the lights the lights were dim and provided a sense of intimacy that some of the other rooms lacked. On the bed there was an envelope on top of the sheet.

"Well let's see what this is about." Hazel said opening the envelope and pulling out a letter.

The letter on the inside read: "Congratulations you lucky camper, councilor, CIT, or whatever you are welcome to the new and much improved Camp Kikiwaka spot. Love, anonymous."

"Well then we now have a much better spot with a door so we can do whatever we want." Hazel said stepping out to see what room it is. "Okay room 101, figures since everything else actually has an order."

Hazel then raced off to the mess hall to join the others for lunch. About halfway through, Hazel walked over to Xander and the grizzly cabin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hazel what do you want?" Xander asked.

"Nothing just meet me in the room that isn't marked for a cabin but labeled 101." Hazel said.

"There's no such thing as cabin 101." Xander said.

"I know there's no cabin but there is a room." Hazel said. "If you make it there I'll definitely make it worth your while."

"Okay." Xander said blushing.

Hazel then skipped off to the weasel cabin while Xander stared at her ass as she was skipping off.

"Wow you are whipped." Jorge said.

"No I'm not." Xander said.

"Liar says what." Finn said quickly.

"What." Xander said.

The grizzlies and campers around him laughed at the comment as they waited for Xander to figure out what was going on.

"Alright campers please enjoy the few hours of free time while I set up our first night bonfire." Lou said.

All the campers and counselors all dispersed and started to do their own thing which gave Hazel and Xander the perfect opportunity to sneak into cabin 101. Once the two knew that everyone had left Hazel showed Xander where cabin 101 was and opened the door showing him the large room.

"Wow this is crazy who put this here as there is no way Lou would approve of this." Xander said.

"Don't know the letter that was in here wasn't from anyone." Hazel said.

"Well then let's thank them the only way we know how." Xander said.

Xander pulled Hazel into a kiss and the two fought for dominance in which neither got the upper hand until Xander started tugging on Hazel's shirt pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. Hazel followed suit pulling off Xander's shirt feeling up his abs.

"I forgot how ripped you were." Hazel said.

"Thanks let me get that bra off you." Xander said.

"Go ahead." Hazel said reaching down to his pants.

Xander then unclipped her bra and let it fall down her arms.

"Hey we really shouldn't be her too long we don't want anyone to get suspicious." Xander said.

"Who cares let them come and see us." Hazel said reaching her hand down his pants feeling his cock.

"That feels nice." Xander said.

Hazel then quickly opened his jeans and started tugging them down to his ankles while she remained jerking him off. Xander quickly returned the favor taking off her pants.

"Man you really want to get out of here." Hazel said.

"Just for the campers." Xander said.

"Fine for the campers." Hazel said.

The two then removed the rest of her clothes and Hazel dropped to her knees and started sucking away on his cock.

"Oh yeah that's it." Xander said. "Just like that."

Hazel kept at it taking in more of his cock while keeping eye contact with him.

"Hazel maybe you should let me in that pussy soon." Xander said.

Hazel then got her mouth off his cock and laid on the bed with her legs spread out. Xander then laid on top of her and started thrusting in her while in the missionary position. Xander thrust himself in and out while Hazel had her legs wrapped around his back to keep him from leaving.

"Oh damn Hazzel I think I'm gonna cum soon." Xander said.

"Really already we just started." Hazel said. "This feels a little premature."

"Well we don't know how long it's been there's no clock in here." Xander said.

Xander then came inside her pussy while Hazel allowed him to exit.

"Wow you weren't kidding just eat me out to finish me off." Hazel said.

Xander then dove into her pussy eating her out quickly as he wanted to get back to camp.

"Slow down." Hazel said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah but we have campers to take care of." Xander thought.

"Oh man I'm about to cum you better fucking swallow all of this if you want to leave." Hazel said in a dominating voice.

A few minutes later Hazel came and Xander was able to catch and swallow all of her cum that came out.

"There I ate it all happy." Xander said.

"I'd be happier if you were more into is." Hazel said.

"Sorry I'm distracted as to who gave us this room when Lou blocked off the spot when she took over the camp." Xander said. "I was sure she wouldn't do this type of thing and then there were the campers out there too."

"Yeah that is true but let's get out there and meet those other campers." Hazel said.

The two left the room and joined the campers in their activities.


	5. Chapter IV: Nap Time

**Chapter IV**

_Nap Time_

Meanwhile as the summer campers were getting settled in their new "cabins" down one floor another reunion was taking place this one in the form of Jessie and the Ross butler Bertram.

"Hey Bertram how have you been." Jessie asked passing him in the hall.

"I've been good but what on earth are you doing here I thought you finally made it big in Hollywood." Bertram said.

"We are on break for the next few months so I'm visiting New York and the kids." Jessie said.

"Good welp I'm running late for my afternoon nap." Bertram said walking off to the couch.

"Wow he's still just as lazy as when I left." Jessie said.

As he was walking away Jessie's eyes drifted down to his ass and then went quickly to the floor before he tuned the corner. Once Bertram got on the couch he was out like a light. A few minutes later Jessie came walking into the living room to see him asleep just like he'd been before she left, she then walked over around the couch and was now in front of the couch in front of him.

"Hmm I wonder what all he's packing down there." Jessie thought to herself.

She stood there for a while until she heard him snore. Once he started snoring Jessie removed his blanket and started to undo his belt tugging it out from under him. Jessie started undoing his pants until they were around his ankles.

"Man that was difficult good thing he's still asleep." Jessie thought.

She began tugging on his briefs until like his pants they were at his ankles. Once both were at his ankles she then removed them and dropped them on the floor. After which she got a good look at his cock.

"Man this is one nice cock." Jessie said. "Wonder why he could never get a date?"

After a few minutes of admiring his cock Jessie started fondling his balls rotating them in her hand giving them a little squeeze occasionally sucking on one of them at a time. As she was doing this he started to get hard which made Jessie crave him more and more.

"Whoa man let's try this." Jessie thought.

Jessie bent herself over while playing with his cock and gave it a lick, after which she began to suck on it. Bobbing her head up and down on his cock while also squeezing his balls. Bertram quickly snored while Jessie was playing with his cock which caused her to shoot her head up and hope he wasn't awake.

"Okay he's still asleep now so what could I do now with him." Jessie thought to herself.

Jessie moved her hand over her pants and felt how damp they were which gave her a sick smile across her face. She then removed her pant and panties. After which she started to align her pussy with Bertram's cock.

"I think it's time I ride you big boy." Jessie said.

She pulled his cock strait up and she aligned herself and began to ride his cock. After a few minutes she started moaning as she was riding him. Jessie soon began sucking on her fingers to muffle her moans as she picked up her pace.

"Oh yeah come on let me cum soon so I can suck my own cum off your precious cock." Jessie thought.

Jessie started picking up her pace going harder and harder on his cock. Soon after she was cumming.

"Oh yes I'm cumming." Jessie said.

After she finished ridding the waves of her orgasm Jessie pulled herself off and began sucking him off again. As she was blowing him Bertram woke up.

"Jessie what the fuck are you doing?" Bertram said.

"Nothing." Jessie said in between bobs up and down his cock.

"Yeah right well since you've started I might as well finish this up." Bertram said right before he started thrusting his hips fucking her face.

Bertram kept at it fucking her face and letting her saliva fall around her lips.

"Well since you wanted me to fuck your cunt I feel it's only natural I can fuck your ass." Bertram said.

"Sure thing go ahead destroy my ass." Jessie said getting on all fours in front of him.

"Nice and perfect." Bertram thought as he aligned his cock with her ass.

Bertram began to insert his cock in her ass as she was braced for impact.

"Lord how deep are you?" Jessie asked.

"Don't worry about that." Bertram said.

As soon as he finished he statement he began thrusting going faster and harder as more and more of him inched into her ass.

"Oh god this feels so good please I want more." Jessie said.

"You want more that's fine." Bertram said.

Bertram then took two of his fingers and began to stretch out her cunt as he was fucking her ass.

"Oh Bertram why weren't we fucking when we both worked here." Jessie said.

"Cause I didn't want this till after you were gone." Bertram said

"Good thought I was the only one who thought that." Jessie said. "Come on you big strong man keep it up."

The two stayed in their position with Bertram adding a third finger into her pussy.

"Oh man I'm gonna cum again." Jessie said.

"Yeah I think I'm almost there too." Bertram said.

Bertram soon came in her ass as Jessie came on his fingers.

"Here you little cum slut enjoy cum in you ass and mouth." Bertram said as he stuck his fingers in her mouth.

"Mmm I taste great." Jessie said after she swallowed her cum.

"Wow Hollywood teach you that." Bertram said.

"Hey everyone needs a side hustle mine is amateur porn but my face is never shown." Jessie said.

"Shit don't tell Luke about that." Bertram said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jessie said.


	6. Chapter V: Dominate ME

**Chapter V**

_Dominate ME_

Luke sat on his bed waiting around for something interesting to happen. It had been hard on him seeing his siblings reunite with their friends from camp but he was able to get over it after remembering the few times that he was able to visit when he was ahead in summer school. After that he started another fantasy about Jessie in a standard Catholic school girl outfit, him as a priest and the two had a confessional that ended in Luke fucking her brains out.

"Luke coming in hand off your dick." Emma said as she barged in.

"Yo chill out I wouldn't jerk mid afternoon I'd do it late at night." Luke said.

"Didn't ask nor wanted to know." Emma said.

"Fair what do want Emma." Luke said.

"Nothing much just checking up on you." Emma said. "You seem to be in a weird haze recently."

"It's not important about a haze I've just been thinking." Luke said.

"Oh that was the stem I was smelling." Emma said jokingly.

"Funny but no can't help but think about what Jessie said a while ago." Luke said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well I said I'd make her mine this summer and I did." Luke said.

"By that you mean..." Emma began to say.

"Yeah I fucked her." Luke said.

"OMG you fucked our nanny." Emma said. "So what are you hung up on?"

"She said next time she'd dominate me but I don't know what's going on about that." Luke said.

"Okay so I take it you want to be dominated by someone before she dominates you, so you can know what to expect." Emma said.

"Exactly...so can you help me with that?" Luke asked.

"Help you with what Lukey tell me what you want me to do." Emma said.

"Emma I want you to dominate me." Luke said.

"Ooh yay." Emma said in a lighthearted tone.

"Oi should have gone to the internet." Luke muttered.

"No there's no need for the internet Luke meet me in my room in fifteen minutes and don't be late." Emma said.

"Okay." Luke said.

Luke stayed in his room pacing back and forth in front of his bed as the time crept by not knowing what was going on with his sister. Meanwhile across the hall Emma was buzzing about the idea of dominating Luke as it had been something she saw as a form of revenge for all the hell that he put her through growing up.

"Finally I can teach this kid a lesson that I'll forgive but I won't forget." Emma said. "He's about to wish he did pick an internet girl."

The time ticked on and on with both in their respective rooms waiting for their special time as they were calling it. Once Luke realized that he was two minutes away from the deadline, he walked to her room and knocked on the door. Emma walked over and cracked the door open until she saw it was Luke.

"Get in." Emma said pulling him through the door.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" Luke asked.

"Shut up." Emma said in a domineering tone. "Now what to do first..." She thought.

Luke started to feel himself starting to sweat as he didn't know what was getting into.

"Awe your real cute when your nervous." Emma said. "Now I think it's high time that you and I get naked so do it."

"Yes Emma." Luke said nervously.

Luke began stripping off his clothes staring with his shirt slowly removing it showing off more and more of his body until it was completely off. Emma saw this as a sign that he was gonna take too long so she walked over to him reached her hands out and grabbed at twisted his nipples.

"Ow that hurts Emma." Luke said.

"Tough luck." Emma said keeping her grip.

She then let him go and let him resume taking off his clothes. Luke started on his pants pulling them down to his ankles and stepping out of them.

"Hey before you take off your underwear why don't you strip me down." Emma said.

"There is no..." Luke said before he was met with a smack on his chest. "Ow."

"Do as I say now Luke." Emma said. "Before I start squeezing your balls."

"Okay, okay, okay." Luke said getting closer to Emma.

Luke started pulling off her shirt revealing her red bra after which he threw it on the ground. After which he moved down to her pants unbuttoning her pants pulling them down to her ankles allowing her to step out of them. The two now stood there in their underwear, Emma walked over to him and grabbed him by the balls.

"Mm." Luke hummed.

"Oh sensitive much." Emma said giving them a slight twist.

"ah ah." Luke said with a slight twitch.

"Wow on the bed boy." Emma demanded letting go of him.

Luke laid down on the bed waiting for Emma to do anything.

"Now that your there wait a minute." Emma said.

Emma walked into her closet and came out with two pairs of handcuffs.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said.

Emma walked over to the bed and started crawling over Luke grabbing his left arm and cuffed it to the bedpost. Emma started kissing down his arm until the reached his nipple. She began pinching and twisting his left nipple before giving it a hard smack making it perfectly erect. Afterwards she repeated the process with his right arm and nipple.

"Ah." Luke sighed.

"Wow your dick is really hard." Emma said. "I think that it's time you eat."

Emma pulled her panties to the side and sat on his face. Without question Luke started eating her out.

"Oh yeah your good at this." Emma said. "Come on faster."

Luke obliged going faster eating her out while she used the hand that wasn't holding her panties to the side and started to play with his cock above his underwear.

"Oh Bemma (Oh Emma)" Luke moaned.

"That's what I like." Emma said. "People moaning my name."

After a while Emma pulled herself off.

"Mm you taste good." Luke said.

Emma then smacked him on the face.

"I didn't ask how I tasted." Emma said. "Now I'm going to give you a choice I can either peg you or you can get a nice blow job."

"I'll take a blow job." Luke said. "Since I don't know what getting pegged is." He thought.

"I had a feeling that you would." Emma said.

Emma went down to his underwear and ripped it in two and started blowing him. Luke started twitching as Emma was edging and teasing his cock.

"You better tell me when your about to cum." Emma said.

"I will don't worry." Luke said.

The two kept at it for a while until Luke began to feel his cock tightening up.

"Emma I can feel it I'm gonna cum." Luke said.

At that moment Emma stopped blowing him.

"What why did you stop?" Luke asked.

"Because I feel like I should cum first so here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna ride your cock until I cum and if you cum before I do then there will be consequences." Emma said.

"Like what kind of consequences?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry about it...yet" Emma said.

Emma removed her panties and started riding Luke. As she was riding him Luke started thinking things that would turn him off to keep himself from cumming too soon and for him it worked he was able to keep himself from cumming for a while.

"Emma you're so good at this." Luke said.

"I know I think I'm gonna cum soon." Emma said.

"Hey what if we cum together." Luke said.

"No me first." Emma said.

Emma kept bouncing up and down on his cock until she felt herself start to cum, she then pulled herself off and came on his chest.

"There you may now cum." Emma said.

"How I can't even touch myself." Luke said.

"Awe that's too bad but I guess I'll indulge you and finish you off." Emma said.

Emma got back on the bed and started to give him a hand job tugging on his cock until he came all over her hand and his cock.

"Wow that was fun being dominated." Luke said.

"Yeah it's a nice change if you've not done it." Emma said.

"Can't believe Jessie wants to do that to me." Luke said.

"I can she'll have her way with you." Emma said.

"Yeah right." Luke said.


	7. Chapter VI: Jr Woodchucks

**Chapter VI**

_Jr. Woodchucks_

Meanwhile across the hall from Emma and Luke, Zuri was able to hear a good bit of it and wanted to try some domination on her own. She began thinking about who she could dominate and who she'd most likely end up trying but ultimately becoming submissive to her. After thinking for about fifteen minutes she narrowed it down to four people there was Stuart, Ravi, Tiffany, and Destiny of the two she thought she'd start with the latter of the two. So she made her way to the camp and found room that was being used as the new woodchuck cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tiffany asked.

"Zuri Ross former woodchuck." Zuri said. "Let me in."

"Zuri really." Tiffany said as she flung open the door. "Oh my goodness it really is you."

The two embraced in a hug. Zuri turned her attention to Destiny and walked over to her.

"Hey there long time." Zuri said.

"Same to you how have you been?" Destiny asked.

"I've been good." Zuri said. "You two remember everything I taught you?"

"Oh yeah I miss all your scheming the cabin really hasn't been the same without you." Tiffany said.

"I figured as much." Zuri said. "Your mom still a bitch Tiffany?"

"Yeah." Tiffany said. "But she' getting better."

"Destiny still winning those pageants?" Zuri asked.

"Yes I am but I'm actually making friends and having fun." Destiny said.

"Wow." Zuri said. "You've definitely changed after our stint at camp."

"Well not to be rude but Zuri why are you here?" Tiffany asked.

"I just wanted to say hi and see how you both were." Zuri said.

As Tiffany had remembered some of the crazy things that Zuri did when they were at camp she backed up and locked the door without her knowing. She walked over to Zuri and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Zuri back in her arms.

"So you didn't forget everything we did." Zuri said.

"How could I forget all those late nights that Emma and Lou were out." Tiffany said.

"You up for some old fun." Zuri said.

"Sure but I say we bring this little one into our fun." Tiffany said.

"Agreed." Zuri said. "But I'm in charge here."

"No just me." Tiffany said.

The two started arguing about which of the two of them would be the dominant one in this time after their last time years ago.

"Hey why don't both of you be in charge." Destiny said.

The two older girls thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Zuri said. "Plus it'd be nice to dominate someone besides you." She whispered into Tiffany's ear.

"Agreed." Tiffany said. "Well then Destiny why don't you get on your knees."

"Okay." Destiny said skeptically.

As she started to lower herself down slowly to the floor before Zuri walked over and ripped off Destiny's shirt and started ripping off her pants.

"Zuri what the heck is that all about." Destiny said.

"Don't worry about it." Zuri said.

"Yeah besides I'm the CIT you should worry about me." Tiffany said.

"What wh..." Destiny said before she was cut off by Zuri grabbing her hair.

"You see little pageant girl before you showed up there was Tiffany and Zuri." Tiffany said.

"And the two of us loved our own breed of fun and it's high time we introduced you to it." Zuri said.

"Then you'll be a real woodchuck." Tiffany said.

"But I already am one remember that night where we did all those crazy tasks." Destiny said.

"I do and your right you are but now it's time we made you a better woodchuck." Zuri said. "A more intimate woodchuck."

"Oh I like that idea." Destiny said. "So what do I do?"

"Well then why don't you watch as we make out." Zuri said.

"Okay." Destiny said.

"Oh but don't touch yourself." Tiffany said.

"Okay weird request but okay." Destiny said.

Tiffany and Zuri came together and started kissing. The kiss started off slow as the two were trying to figure how the other had improved over the years; and both were trying to make it as sensual as possible. Destiny sat there and started to feel a wet spot form on her panties.

"Oh no I can't let them see this." Destiny thought. "But I can't move."

The two girls kept kissing with Zuri reaching down and pulling up Tiffany's shirt. Tiffany did the same thing to Zuri's shirt, the two girls went back to kissing after each shirt was removed. Tiffany broke the kiss minutes later and began kissing down Zuri's front before she reached her pants.

"Here Destiny come here." Tiffany said.

Destiny walked over covering her panties to avoid Tiffany seeing the wet spot.

"Here get Zuri naked." Tiffany said.

"What no." Destiny said.

Zuri reached down and slapped Destiny across the face.

"Ow." Destiny said rubbing her face to soothe the pain.

As Destiny was rubbing her face Zuri and Tiffany took notice of the wet spot in her panties.

"Aw, look at that little Destiny is all wet and ready for us." Zuri said.

"Yeah she is." Tiffany said. "But first there is something that she should do first."

"Yeah I agree but what should she do." Zuri said as she was taking off her pants and panties.

"Aw I wanted to get eaten out first." Tiffany said.

"Hey you can do the other thing." Zuri said.

"Oh yeah." Tiffany said.

Zuri laid down on a bed and spread her legs.

"So what do I do now?" Destiny asked.

"Well what you do is you put your head in between her legs and you start licking her pussy." Tiffany said.

"Like this." Destiny said before she started.

Tiffany observed Destiny for a while before leaning into her ear and whispered "Yes exactly like that, good job."

"Thanks." Destiny whispered back as she was getting a breath before going back in.

"Mm now I want something." Tiffany thought.

Tiffany pulled off her pants and panties and laid down next to Zuri on the bed. Without missing a beat Zuri reached down and started massaging Tiffany's clit.

"That's it." Tiffany moaned.

"Oh shit Destiny you're amazing with that tongue I think I'm gonna cum." Zuri said.

"That's okay Zuri explode in that blonde's face." Tiffany said.

Zuri did just that cumming all over Destiny's face.

"Okay now do what you just did to me to Tiffany." Zuri said. "She deserves some pleasure too."

Destiny quickly moved over and dove into Tiffany's cunt. As Destiny was eating her out, Zuri pulled down Destiny's panties revealing her petite ass.

"Should be fun." Zuri thought. "Just get it wet enough for Tiffany."

Zuri began licking Destiny's ass up and down.

"Oh man what is going on." Destiny thought. "It feels so nice."

After a few minutes of Tiffany began to cum onto Destiny's face.

"Wow Zuri both of our cum is on this blonde's face." Tiffany said.

"Yeah we can clean her up later but no Tiffany her ass is nice and wet for you." Zuri said.

"Why does it have to be wet?" Destiny asked. "And can you get this stuff off my face."

"Why does it have to be wet, so we can gain easy access into this pretty ass." Tiffany said smacking her ass.

"And no you'll get used to that feeling soon enough." Zuri said.

Tiffany slowly reached under her bed and grabbed a dildo that was lying on the floor and started inserting it into Destiny's ass.

"Oh my that feels good." Destiny said.

"We know." Tiffany said. "This is the real initiation letting the most recent woodchuck pop your cherry while there is two loads of cum on your face."

"That's oddly specific." Destiny said.

"Shut up." Zuri said slapping her across the face.

After the slap, Zuri realized that there was cum on her hand and she took her hand into Destiny's mouth.

"Here eat some cum." Zuri said.

Tiffany stayed behind her drilling her ass with the dildo.

"Oh goodness I think something's happening to me." Destiny said.

"That's it cum for us." Zuri and Tiffany said.

Destiny came quickly after that.

"Wow that was fun." Destiny said. "Now can I clean myself off?"

"Sure go ahead." Zuri said.

"Well well well I must say that was pretty impressive." A female said walking into the room

"Yes very impressive but it's high time these Jr. woodchucks learn from some Sr. woodchucks." A second female voice said.


	8. Chapter VII: Sr Woodchucks

**Chapter VII**

_Sr. Woodchucks_

"Well well well I must say that was pretty impressive." A female said walking into the room

"Yes very impressive but it's high time these Jr. woodchucks learn from some Sr. woodchucks." A second female voice said.

"Ugh seriously you two can't let the three of us experiment alone." Zuri said.

"Nope." Lou said.

"Not a chance." Emma said.

"Oh brother." Tiffany said.

"What's going on?" Destiny asked.

"If you thought we were good then these two are great." Tiffany said. "I still remember our first time."

"Shut it." Zuri said.

"Awe Destiny we should get you cleaned up before we begin." Emma said.

Emma walked over and started licking the cum of Destiny until there was none left on her.

"Now time to start this fun time." Emma said.

"I couldn't agree more." Lou said.

Emma and Lou stripped off their clothes and the two pulled the three of them into one mega kiss. The five tongues danced around in one another's mouths, their hands each exploring the bodies next to them. The kiss broke a few minutes later, Emma and Lou laid back and spread out their legs. Tiffany and Zuri dove into Emma and Lou's cunts respectively. As the two were eating out Emma and Lou, Destiny felt the familiar sensation that had occurred when she was going at it with Tiffany and Zuri. Thinking quickly Destiny sat on a chair and began to tease her pussy, rubbing her pussy lips before sliding one finger into it. As she was pumping her index finger in and out of the pussy she caught the attention of Emma.

"Destiny." Emma said. "You know you can sit on either Lou or I's face right?"

"I can." Destiny said.

"Yes now let one of us taste how sweet you are." Emma said.

Destiny pulled her finger out of her pussy and walked over to the older two girls of the five of them. Thinking quickly she sat down on Emma's face and without missing a beat Emma started eating her out. Emma's tongue moved expertly around Destiny's pussy making her moan loudly, Lou quickly grabbed Destiny's right foot started to lick her sole and her arches before shoving her toes in her mouth.

"Wow who knew Lou liked feet." Destiny said.

"I don't just need to keep my moans down." Lou said after removing Destiny's foot from her mouth.

"Hey is there anything else we can do?" Destiny said.

"How's this we all get in a circle and have a rimming party." Lou said.

Tiffany and Zuri pulled their heads out and got in position starting the circle wit Tiffany looking at Zuri's ass.

"Wow some things never change." Lou said.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"Tiffany always ate Zuri's ass whenever the two were together and no counselors were around." Emma said. "Now Destiny who's ass do you want to eat mine, Lou's, or Tiffany's?"

"I want Tiffany's ass please." Destiny said.

"Sure go ahead." Lou said. "Now I'm eating her ass so you have mine and Zuri has your's."

"Of fucking course she's eating mine." Emma said.

"Relax with Tiffany working back there she'll cum in no time at all." Lou said.

"True." Emma said.

Soon all five were in position and they began rimming one another's assholes. Each tongue trying to match one another's movements that they were feeling like a unique game of telephone*.

"Oh fuck I should have fought for someone else to eat my ass." Zuri thought.

The moans of the five filled up the room quickly. Soon Zuri's body began to twitch.

"Oh fuck I'm done." Zuri said before she came.

The five broke up the circle and Zuri moved herself out once her orgasm subsided. The remaining four stared at one another before Tiffany pulled Lou into a kiss. Emma did the same with Emma and the four made out until Emma reached over to Tiffany to rub her clit.

"Oh Emma" Tiffany squealed.

Lou smacked Emma's ass.

"What was that for?" Emma asked.

"Focus on your own partner." Lou said.

"Shut up." Emma said slapping Lou on her breast.

Destiny reached over and started to fondle Emma's clit the same way she was doing to Tiffany's, eyeing and copying her movements onto her while Emma and Lou began pinching and pulling on each other's nipples. The two kept fighting amongst themselves with Emma's movement's onto Tiffany became faster and harder to predict she soon came on Emma's finger.

"Oh shoot sorry Tiffany better luck next time." Emma said with a smirk.

"You two are so evil." Tiffany said before laying next to Zuri and the two began to 69.

"Alright now there are three time to show her all the fun she can have later on." Lou said.

Emma pulled Destiny back onto her face and started to eat her out. Before Lou laid down and signaled for Destiny to eat her out. Thinking quickly Destiny went down on Lou.

"Oh man Destiny you are pretty good at this." Lou said.

"Not as good as Emma." Destiny said after she removed herself from Lou's pussy. "Oh god."

Destiny came on Emma's face with all her cum falling in Emma's mouth.

"Oh wow you taste so sweet now go join Tiffany and Zuri." Lou said.

"Both look a little occupied." Destiny said pointing out the two were still in their 69 from earlier.

"Well then get dressed and have fun in the halls." Emma said.

"Okay." Destiny said.

Destiny grabbed her clothes, got dressed, and left the room. Emma and Lou smiled at one another and started tribbing with one another before they each came at the same time.

*For anyone unaware of the game telephone it was a game I played in school when I was younger where a large group of people sat in a circle and someone whispers something into the ear of the person next to them and play continues until it gets back to the person who started the message and it usually never was what the message started as. EX: "My tea's gone cold" might turn into "Please don't go"


	9. Chapter VIII: Snake Charmer

**Chapter VIII**

_Snake Charmer_

Ravi was relaxing on his bed channel surfing through the multiple educational channel's that were available, unfortunately he wasn't able to find one that he either hadn't seen or one he couldn't correct.

"Of course nothing good is on well I could read a textbook or..." Ravi began before looking out the hall. "Okay nobody here."

Ravi walked over to the top of the stairs and peered over the landing.

"Alright so I am alone." He said to himself. "Time for a little me time."

Ravi raced back to his room and booted up his laptop, as it was turning on he looked a second time down the halls to make absolutely sure that nobody was going to interrupt what he was about to do. Once he was sure that nobody was around he clicked around his computer until he reached his favorite porn site and favorite model.

"Oh sweet there is a new video out." Ravi said.

He then clicked on the video and it began.

"Hey there so I must say that you've been looking even better than last time." The model said.

Ravi soon pulled off his pants and underwear as the video continued onward.

"Awe that looks nice go ahead nobodies around start stroking it for me baby." The model said.

"You know I will." Ravi said.

As the video was going on the model kept talking telling Ravi to stroke his cock up, to speed up, slow down, and when to stop and look at her. Ravi was following all her instructions to a "T". As he was stroking his cock he slowly but surely tuned out the world around him so that there was only him and the video. Meanwhile Jessie was walking around the living room and what she referred to as one of her nanny super powers kicked off. She had heard a moan coming from one of the kids rooms and went to go investigate. Walking slowly up the stairs making sure to make very little noise, once at the landing she was able to hear more. The moan was masculine and heard a women talking saying "Stroke it for me baby." Jessie kept walking getting closer to where the noises were coming from. Needless to say she was shocked when she found out it was all coming from Ravi's room.

"Holy shit does Ravi have a girl in there?" Jessie asked herself. "Well only one way to find out."

Jessie opened the door and her jaw hit the floor.

"Ravi what the hell are you doing?" Jessie screamed.

"Gah nothing." Ravi said.

"Ravi that didn't look like nothing it looked like you were jerking off to that porn star." Jessie said.

"She is a model not a porn star." Ravi said.

"Ravi it doesn't matter that is very inappropriate and degrading to women." Jessie said.

"Really is that so Mistress Ryan." Ravi said.

"How do you know that name." Jessie said.

"That name was the person who led me to this person and I must say that Mistress Ryan looks a lot like you is there any relation?" Ravi said.

"Yes she's me I do amateur porn on the side." Jessie said. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't if you do something for me." Ravi said.

"What is it I'll do anything." Jessie said.

"Why don't you charm my snake." Ravi said.

"Really you have a snake now..." Jessie said before she caught his metaphor.

Ravi got up from his chair and laid down on his bed. Jessie followed him to the bed and laid down next to him before reaching her hand down to his cock, jerking him off.

"Oh wow this feels great much better than my hand." Ravi thought.

Jessie slowly moved her head down to Ravi's cock and started to suck him off bobbing her head along his cock. Ravi soon sat up and pulled off his shirt before shoving Jessie further down on his cock forcing her to take all of his cock in her mouth. As the blowjob was going on Ravi soon got a twisted idea that he knew would never work unless he had this dirt on Jessie.

"Jessie how bad do you not want this little porn secret to get out." Ravi asked devilishly.

"Really bad I could lose my TV deal if people find out it was me." Jessie said.

"Well then why don't I fuck all your holes and you will have my word." Ravi said.

"Fine let me get nude and then all three of my holes are at your disposal." Jessie desperately wanting this secret of hers not to get out.

Jessie stood up and started to get naked in front of Ravi she pulled off her shirt and pants showing off her bra and panties. She reached back and unhooked her bra before letting it fall to the floor. Afterwards Jessie turned around and bent over before pulling her panties down to her ankles before stepping out of them. As she stepped out she spread out her ass so that Ravi could see all she had to offer.

"So Ravi which hole first?" Jessie asked.

"I want to violate you pussy first." Ravi said.

"Go right ahead." Jessie said.

Ravi walked up behind Jessie and started to tease her pussy by sliding his cock up and down her lips, Jessie could feel herself getting wetter with each pass of his cock. After a while Ravi slipped in and started to thrust himself in and out of her. Ravi soon started to do many of the actions he saw from watching porn: first he started to smack her ass every so often until it was red, second he grabbed her hips and brought himself deeper in her pussy, lastly he reached up and started to pull her hair forcing her to look up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah you love this don't you." Ravi said.

"Yes I do." Jessie said.

"Good now why don't I get this all up in your ass." Ravi said pulling his cock out of her.

"Oh please do your cock felt so good inside me." Jessie said.

"But first your ass needs to be a little bit wet." Ravi said.

"What on ear.." Jessie said before she felt something along her asshole.

Ravi had been slipping his tongue around her ass getting it nice and wet before he started to slip his cock into her. Ravi went back at it fucking his former nanny's ass while she was facing away from him. Jessie took it and was loving every second of it taking her hand she started to massage her clit before sticking two fingers into her pussy. Once Jessie found the rhythm Ravi was going at Jesse could feel her pussy tightening around her fingers.

"Oh man Ravi I'm gonna I'm gonna cum." Jessie said.

"Oh yeah cum for me." Ravi said.

Jessie came all on her fingers before removing them from her.

"Now there is one last hole for you Jessie." Ravi said. "Turn around and..."

Jesse spun around and went down on her knees with her mouth open.

"Well you were ready now here we go." Ravi said.

Ravi forced his cock down to Jessie and started to shove her head down on his cock. Jessie sat there with her mouth open while Ravi was thrusting in her mouth as if it were her pussy. With the rhythm Ravi was going at Jessie started to gag on his cock before Ravi pulled out of her mouth and came shooting two ropes of cum on her face with a little falling in her hair.

"Wow you were great Ravi you need to get out more." Jessie said.

"Thanks hey question how did you decide on that name Mistress Ryan?" Ravi asked.

"Well my character's name is Debra Ryan but is referred to as Debby, so I just used her last name." Jessie said. "Hey how did you know I did any form of porn?"

"I recognized your body type after all you lived here for four years before your big acting gig." Ravi said.

"Right you were always the smart one of the bunch." Jessie said.

"Thanks now let me get this place clean." Ravi said.

"Right I'll see you later." Jessie said. "Oh did I charm your snake."

"Yes now leave like you said you would." Ravi said.

"Fine." Jessie said.

Jessie walked out of the room with a smile on her face and Ravi was trying not to freak out.


	10. Chapter IX: Getting out of Trouble

**Chapter IX**

_Getting out of Trouble_

"You have got to be kidding me I didn't do anything." Griff said as he was getting dragged away from flirting with a group of girls by Hazel.

"Don't lie to me boy I saw what you did?" Hazel said.

"What are you talking about?" Griff asked.

"Quit stalling and admit it." Hazel said.

"Can you please let go of me your hurting my arm." Griff said.

"Fine but admit it I know what you did I saw you." Hazel said letting go of his arm.

"Okay then what did I do?" Griff asked pulling his arm back to his side.

"You were peeping in the weasels cabin." Hazel said.

"That wasn't me." Griff said.

"Liar." Hazel said.

"Please if it was me you wouldn't have caught me...this soon." Griff said.

"Griff don't lie to me this is no way to speak to your future sister in law." Hazel said.

"I'm not even related to Xander." Griff said.

"Well not by blood but you are legally brothers." Hazel said.

"Hey how would you know that?" Griff said.

"I had access to all the files before silly." Hazel said.

"Right but that was when your aunt owned the camp she doesn't anymore." Griff said.

"Fine I snuck in and read all the files on all the campers." Hazel said.

"Well well well that sounds like grounds for termination." Griff said.

"Oh please don't tell anyone." Hazel said.

"Well this is definitely interesting you falsely accusing me of peeping in on girls and reading classified files." Griff said. "I don't know a lot of this sounds like information that could come out in the gossip circle.

"Please I'll do anything," Hazel said.

"Anything." Griff asked.

"Yes anything." Hazel said

"That's just what I was hoping for." Griff said. "Meet me by the councilors private room in thirty minutes."

"Fine." Hazel said.

The thirty minutes dragged and during that time Hazel re-did her pigtails while Griff on the other hand went back to his group to wrap up his conversation. Before heading out to what the other campers were referring to as the "forbidden cabin" Griff went to the woodchuck cabin to freshen up a bit. Once finished Griff walked over and saw Hazel standing in front of the door.

"Alright are you ready." Griff said.

"Fine let me get us in here." Hazel said.

Hazel used her pass and walked on it holding the door open for Griff before moving a "do not disturb" sign on the door knob. Griff took a look at all the walls and took in the ambiance of the room.

"So what exactly goes on in here?" Griff asked.

"Do you really want to know or do you know and are confirming a theory you have?" Hazel asked.

"Theory." Griff said.

"Fine just to confirm your theory occasionally councilors will meet in here and have sex." Hazel said.

"That's just fine." Griff said. "Since you said that this was a sex room might as well have it live up to its name."

"No this is not happening." Hazel said.

"Oh it is because you said that you would do 'anything' to not get fired." Griff said. "Plus this would get you in trouble more than falsely accusing me of peeping."

"What about the classified files." Hazel said.

"It actually occurred to me that since you are a councilor you would have the ability to look in personal files in case someone has allergies." Griff said. "But if not then you really should."

"Right, shit why didn't I think of that." Hazel said.

"Hey let's not dwell on the past and let's get to what I came here for." Griff said jumping on the bed.

"Ugh great." Hazel said. "He remembered."

Hazel started walking over to the bed with a fake smile on her face before climbing on top of Griff.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Griff said. "No need for a kiss let's just skip the games and get to it."

Griff reached up and ripped off Hazel's shirt before throwing it to the side.

"Got it no games should be fun." Hazel said.

Hazel got up and took off her shorts leaving her in her black and white bra and panties.

"Wow hadn't seen black and white since I was in juvie." Griff said.

"Shut up." Hazel said.

"Well make me." Griff said.

Hazel got in a position lower on the bed with her head by Griff's waist before taking his shorts off and revealing his already hardening cock. Hazel's eyes lit up at the sight of his cock before she took it in her hand. Slowly she started to stroke his cock up and down the shaft stopping just before the tip.

"Yeah that's it nice and slow." Griff moaned.

Hazel stopped for a second so that she could lube up his cock a bit with her saliva. After a while curiosity set in and Hazel moved her head down and sucked on the tip of his cock. Griff twitched at the feeling of his cock being sucked which made Hazel wary and she pulled her head off his cock and resumed jerking him off.

"Awe what no blowjob." Griff said.

"Do you want a blowjob?" Hazel asked.

"Well since you asked yes." Griff said.

"Ugh." Hazel grunted.

Hazel removed her hand from around his cock before she started blowing his cock, sucking on it nice and slow taking more and more of it in her mouth at a time before she was able to take it all.

"Mm yeah that's it take it all in your little mouth." Griff said.

Hazel kept at it bobbing her head up and down before Griff reached over and grabbed her pigtails.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked.

Griff started to pull Hazel up to her knees while he stood up.

"Oh god." Hazel thought. "He better not."

Just as she'd suspected Griff started to thrust his cock in her mouth. Griff started out hard and fast which caused Hazel to gag on his cock. As he kept fucking her face Hazel had started to drool and slobber all over. Griff stopped for a minute so Hazel could catch her breath.

"Feeling better now just lay down for me." Griff said.

Hazel had laid down and watched as Griff reached down and ripped a hole in her panties before lining his cock up with her pussy and thrusting his cock.

"Ah ah ah." Hazel moaned.

"Ugh yeah." Griff grunted.

Griff kept at it getting faster with each thrust. Hazel couldn't control her body and felt herself tense up. Griff had the same feeling.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum." Griff said.

"Same here just fucking cum in me." Hazel said.

"As you wish." Griff said.

After about a minute the two came together.

"Wow that was amazing." Griff said.

"Speak for yourself your ripped a hole in my panties." Hazel said.

"Oh please you know that was better than anything Xander did with you." Griff said grabbing his pants. "Well see you later."

"Yeah see you later." Hazel said.


	11. Chapter X: Cancelled

**Chapter X**

_Cancelled_

After Jessie was dominated by Ravi she walked out of the room like she said she would and as she was now looking for her old room her phone rang.

"Hello." Jessie said.

"Hey Jessie it's the director." A man said.

"Oh okay what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"Not much but unfortunately there's been a change in when we can start shooting again." The director said.

"Okay why is that?" Jessie asked.

"Ah well we've been cancelled." The director said.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Jessie said. "It took my years to get that role they can't do this."

"I know but that's what they do anyway we probably had one more season left." The director said. "Anyway I'm sorry I'll let your manager know so she can try to get you an audition for another show."

"Thanks tell her to keep me posted." Jessie said.

"Will do." The director said before he hung up the phone.

"Fuck." Jessie said kicking the door.

"What on earth do you want Emma." Luke said opening the door. "Oh hey Jessie, what's new?"

"My show just got cancelled now I have no clue what to do." Jessie said.

"Wow that sucks is there anything I can do for you?" Luke said.

"All I want to do is find somebody and screw their brains out." Jessie said.

"I'll do it." Luke said.

"Oh sweetie I've already fucked you." Jessie said.

"But you said that next time you were gonna dominate me and I want it." Luke said.

"How bad?" Jessie said.

"So bad I did have Emma test on me and it was fun." Luke said. "So you can screw my brains out."

"Are you sure about this?" Jessie said.

"Positive." Luke said with a smile.

"Great." Jessie said pushing Luke back into his room.

Jessie walked into Luke's room and forced him down on his knees before she started to walk away.

"Alright Luke you better stay here and get naked or else." Jessie said.

"Wait where are you going?" Luke asked.

"I just need to go get ready to dominate you so sit there and wait for me." Jessie said.

"Okay." Luke said.

Jessie raced off to the room that she was using as hers and grabbed a bag to place a few things in and put on a pair of high heels before walking back to Luke's room. Luke started to hear Jessie's heels clicking and clacking along the hardwood floor. Luke quickly started to take off his clothes leaving his underwear on as he didn't know what Jessie was planning to do yet...and he heard the door start to open so he got back on his knees waiting for her to come in.

"Aw that looks nice but you are still in your underwear and that's no good." Jessie said. "Explain yourself."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know how naked you wanted me." Luke said.

Jessie walked over and slapped him across the face.

"I said get naked or else." Jessie said. "That means you get naked no clothes on at all."

"Okay I'm sorry." Luke said. "How can I make it up to you?"

"How about you clean my heels." Jessie said sitting on the bed putting the bag to the side.

"Okay." Luke said taking one of her legs up to his lips.

He began kissing her toe's along the shoe before licking along her arches before reaching her heels.

"Luke suck on my heels." Jessie said.

"Yes Jessie." Luke said.

Luke did as she asked and started sucking on her heel gradually getting more and more in his mouth before he was able to take it all in his mouth. After Luke finished with her left heel he turned his attention to her right heel. A few seconds later Jessie pulled off her heels.

"Since you did such a good job cleaning my heels clean my feet now." Jessie said.

"Seriously." Luke said.

"Wow I'm a little shocked the whole time I was here you practically worshiped the ground I walked on." Jessie said. "I thought licking my feet would be a joy for you."

"Fine." Luke said, taking her foot to his mouth.

Jessie watched as Luke was licking up and down her arches before taking the ball of her foot in her mouth. Jessie kept watching as Luke moved up to her toes sucking on each of her toes before taking all five in his mouth.

"Here you've given my right foot enough attention." Jessie said pulling her right foot away. "Give my left foot some attention." She said bringing her left foot forward.

Luke did give her left foot the exact same attention sucking on the ball of her foot, licking up and down her arches, and also sucking on her toes. Jessie soon pulled her foot back and stood up taking the bag and putting it on the floor.

"Well since you worshiped my feet so well I think it's time you lay on the bed." Jessie said standing up.

Luke did as he was told and laid on the bed. Jessie looked at him on the bed and reached over to his underwear and started to tug it down. Luke bucked his hips up which allowed Jessie to pull them all the way down. After which Jessie reached into her bag and pulled out a rope.

"What are you doing with that?" Luke asked.

"That's for me to know and you to enjoy." Jessie said.

Jessie walked over to Luke and grabbed his hands before tying them together. She then raised his hands up and tied them to the bed frame.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Like I said don't worry about it." Jessie said squeezing his balls. "I think it's time I got you hard."

Jessie reached her hand up and started to jerk him off until he was hard. Once he was Jessie stopped.

"Okay Luke here's what's gonna happen I am going to use your body to get me off and you can't cum until I say so." Jessie said. "But since you wanted this I'll let you choose do you want to see my boobs first or my ass?"

"Boobs." Luke said.

"Okay." Jessie said pulling off her shirt revealing a navy blue bra.

"Now if you want to see more you have to get through my tasks without cumming." Jessie said. "The second you do I leave understood."

"Understood." Luke said.

"Good." Jessie said. "Open your mouth."

Luke opened his mouth trying to think of what Jessie was going to do. Jessie quickly shoved her fingers in his mouth causing him to gag on her fingers and drip with his saliva. Jessie took his her spit covered hand and used it to jerk him off. Once her hand was dry she spit on his cock and continued to jerk him off. Luke's breath was quickening with each tug on his cock.

"Oh my god this is nice." Luke said.

After a few minutes of jerking him off and spitting on his cock she stopped.

"Really." Jessie said.

"I didn't cum." Luke said.

"I know most people do at that point." Jessie said. "Oh well."

Jessie reached back and unhooked her bra before letting it fall to the floor. Jessie moved herself down and grabbed Luke's legs and started to pull them up until his ass was exposed. Jessie started licking up and down his ass with one hand massaging her clit and the other keeping his legs in place. Jessie kept at it tongue fucking Luke's ass with each lick and started to probe around. Soon after Jessie released her hand on his legs and started to insert her fingers in his ass. Luke started moaning out loud.

"Oh my god yes please finger fuck my ass." Luke said.

"Oh well since you want me to I'm done with this." Jessie said pulling her finger out. "Here taste your ass." She said as she brought her finger up to his mouth.

Luke sucked on her finger as Jessie took off her pants and panties.

"Since you've gotten all the pleasure I think that it's my turn to get some pleasure." Jessie said.

"What did you have in mind?" Luke said.

"This." Jessie said.

Jessie started to grind her pussy against Luke's face.

"Come on boy stick your tongue out and get some of my sweet pussy." Jessie said.

Luke stuck her tongue out and took as much of her as he could before she pulled herself off.

"You ready for this I'm gonna ride your cock and you will not cum until I do." Jessie said.

"I know you've said that already." Luke said.

"Good for once you were paying attention." Jessie said lining her pussy up with his cock.

Once in line Jessie started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Oh yes you've been such a good boy Luke." Jessie said.

"Thanks." Luke said bucking his hips to keep himself in her pussy.

"Oh man I'm about to cum." Jessie said.

Jessie pulled herself off his cock and reached into her bag and pulled out a vibrator as she was starting to cum all over Luke's body.

"Wow you weren't able to use that." Luke said.

"It wasn't for me." Jessie said turning it on and placing it on the tip of his cock.

The buzzing sensation that Luke was feeling was too much and caused him to cum on the vibrator.

"Wow that was amazing." Luke said. "Where did you learn to do those things?"

"Thanks let's just say LA's taught me a few things." Jessie said untying him.

"Okay." Luke said.


	12. Chapter XI: Never Have I Ever

**Chapter XI**

_Never Have I Ever_

Emma made her way back down to the her room after hanging out with the campers.

"Hey Emma how was the camp?" Jessie asked.

"It was fun you should visit one day." Emma said.

"I don't know that place wasn't my thing." Jessie said.

"Well it was a lot of fun they were able to help Ravi branch out and do some crazier things." Emma said.

"Yeah right like what?" Jessie said.

"Fire jousting." Emma said.

"Really did he have a fire extinguisher on hand." Jessie said.

"Yeah he did but the girl he was hanging out with eventually saw through him and broke up with him." Emma said.

"Wow what else could he have done?" Jessie said.

"No idea." Emma said.

Emma quickly thought about all things that she had done and knew what Ravi possibly hadn't done. Emma pulled her phone out and sent Ravi a text saying that she wanted to play a game with him. Ravi responded with a fine I'm in my room. Emma walked off towards Ravi's room bracing herself for anything that she could see as she reached the door. Emma knocked on the door and Ravi answered the door.

"Emma hi come on in." Ravi said. "What game did you want to play?"

"Well Jessie and I were talking about some of the daredevil things you did with whatsername at camp but I was curious you and I don't do a lot of things." Emma said leaning closer.

"So what game were you thinking?" Ravi said, backing up.

"How about 'Never Have I Ever'." Emma said.

"Fine but how about five fingers instead of ten." Ravi said.

"I have a better idea how about we do our clothes." Emma said. "Everything you haven't done you take off a piece of clothing."

Ravi thought about it and smiled.

"Okay then." Ravi said. "Never have I ever gotten lower than a B on a test."

"Ugh of course you start there." Emma said.

Emma pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Never have I ever fucked someone older than me." Emma said.

Ravi took off his belt and dropped it on the floor.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair." Ravi said.

Emma stared at Ravi and didn't take off any clothes.

"Really you never dyed your hair." Ravi said.

"Not that I remember and I'll stay clothed first." Emma said. "Never have I ever been skydiving."

"That's cruel." Ravi said, taking off his pants. "Never have I ever applied fake tits."

"Wow that was for a project." Emma said, taking off her jeans.

The two continued on sharing things that they'd never done both trying their hardest to get the other one naked. After about a half an hour Emma and Ravi were down to their panties and boxer's respectively.

"Never have I ever rebelled against Jessie." Ravi said.

Emma slid off her panties and added them to the pile.

"Congratulations you won." Emma said.

"Thanks but I think it's time for you to get a participation award." Ravi said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma said.

"Here lean back and let me help." Ravi said.

"Okay." Emma said leaning back.

Once on the bed Ravi spread out her legs and started licking up and down her clit.

"Oh yeah Ravi that feels nice." Emma said.

Ravi kept at it before moving up to her stomach kissing her before returning to her pussy.

"Oh Fuck." Emma said. "Don't stop."

Ravi reached down and pulled off his boxers revealing his hard cock, instinctively Ravi started stroking his cock as he kept eating Emma.

"Oh please for the love of god just stick that Indian dick in me." Emma moaned.

"Okay if you say so." Ravi said, lining his cock up with her pussy.

Ravi began thrusting his cock into her pussy.

"Oh yeah this was much better than that game." Emma said. "Hey Ravi you want to fuck my ass?"

"Hell yes." Ravi said, pulling his cock out.

Emma rolled over and stuck her ass in the air to where she was now face down ass up. Ravi spread out Emma's ass and started licking up and down her ass lubing it up a little bit before he slipped his cock in her ass.

"Oh yes Ravi fuck my ass." Emma said as Ravi started increasing his speed.

Ravi kept up picking his pace until he could feel Emma tighten around his cock.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum." Emma said.

"Do it Emma cum on me." Ravi said.

As Emma came all on Ravi's legs as he was pulling his cock out with a pop.

"Ravi I wanna taste my ass on your cock." Emma said turning over.

"Okay." Ravi said as Emma sat up.

Emma started sucking on his cock bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Ravi looked down to Emma who was taking his cock deeper and deeper down her throat.

"Oh man Emma you're a goddess at sucking cock." Ravi said.

Ravi held down Emma's head and started thrusting his hips fucking Emma's face causing her to slobber all over his cock.

"Oh yeah here we go." Ravi said, pulling his cock out before jerking himself off. "Where do you want it?"

"All over my face." Emma said.

Ravi kept stroking his cock until he shot a load of cum onto Emma's face. He stroked some more and let another load on her face.

"Aw that was fun." Ravi said.

"Yeah it was." Emma said.

"Hey who do you really want to fuck because you seem very eager to please everyone." Ravi said.

"Don't worry about that, be glad I fucked you." Emma said. "You will make some girl very happy."

Ravi blushed as he grabbed his clothes.


	13. Chapter XVI: Love in an Elevator

**Chapter XII**

_Love in an Elevator_

After her second romp with Luke Jessie went back to her room and sat there on her bed. She put her clothes back on and took a deep breath.

"Fuck..." She said. "I still can't believe that the show was cancelled and we were doing so well."

Jessie sat on the bed and started to cry upset after her big break and three years on the air. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Jessie, can I come in?" Emma said.

"Sure." Jessie said, sniffling.

"Oh Jessie what's wrong." Emma said.

"It's nothing." Jessie said, drying her eyes.

"That's a lie." Emma said.

"Fine my show was cancelled." Jessie said. "And now I have to find a new acting gig."

"Awe that sucks let me see if there is anything that I can do for you." Emma said.

"No, don't worry about me." Jessie said. "I think I'll go for a walk in Central Park for a minute."

"Okay but be back soon Bertram's cooking dinner." Emma said.

Jessie walked out of her room and to the elevator. Once there she tapped the down button and waited for the elevator to get to her. After about two minutes the elevator arrived and opened up in front of her.

"Going down." The elevator called.

Jessie walked in and saw a boy on the elevator.

"Hey." The boy said, as the doors closed.

"Hi." Jessie said looking at the boys camp kikiwaka t-shirt. "Are you with the camp upstairs?"

"Yes I am, my name is Xander." Xander said.

"I'm Jessie, do you happen to know any of the Ross kids." Jessie said.

"Yeah Emma, Ravi, and Zuri were all campers for a bit while I was there." Xander said.

"Wow no Luke." Jessie said. "Probably for the best."

"No I met him once or twice but I didn't get a chance to know him well." Xander said.

"Okay well I was the kids nanny for a while before they went off to camp." Jessie said.

"Oh you're that famous Jessie I'd heard so much about." Xander said. "You are hotter than I pictured."

"I'm sorry what." Jessie said.

"I said that you were hot." Xander said.

"Thanks but how did you know me before now?" Jessie asked.

"Well I knew the kids and they talked about you and I dated Emma." Xander said.

"Okay that makes since she always had good taste in men." Jessie said.

"Thanks." Xander said.

"You know I taught her all that she knows." Jessie said.

"Really." Xander said.

"Yep I taught her how to suck and fuck like there is no tomorrow." Jessie said.

"Yeah right I've never gotten a better blowjob than from her." Xander said. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be worried about that." Jessie said. "That means that I did a good job."

"Why don't you prove it to me." Xander said.

"Fine by me." Jessie said.

Jessie walked over to the elevator and hit the stop button causing the elevator to come to a sudden stop shaking Xander and Jessie a little bit.

"Now where were we." Jessie said.

Xander pulled off his shirt revealing his abs that made Jessie's jaw drop. Jessie soon dropped to her knees and began to kiss and lick up his abs as she began to pull off his shorts.

"Oh wow you don't mess around with this do you." Xander said.

"Nope." Jessie said.

Just as Xander was about to respond to Jessie he was thrown off guard when Jessie had whipped out his cock and started to suck on his cock. Jessie kept bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

"I think it's time I got more comfortable." Jessie said.

Jessie took off her shirt revealing the same navy blue bra. As she took off her pants Xander started jerking his cock off while looking at her matching navy blue panties.

"Oh man you are so fucking hot." Xander said.

"Thanks." Jessie said. "Wanna eat my pussy?"

"Sure." Xander said.

Jessie pulled off her panties before spreading out her legs. Xander started licking up her pussy lips before sucking on her clit.

"Oh god." Jessie said.

Jessie started to push Xander closer into her pussy and get his tongue deeper in her clit. Xander soon brought his head out of her pussy and stood up. Jessie moved in closer before pulling him into a kiss. Jessie enjoyed the taste of her own pussy on another person's tongue while Xander enjoyed kissing an older woman.

"So Xander is there anything else you'd like to play with." Jessie teased.

"There is so much that I would." Xander said.

"Good now turn around and let me see that ass." Jessie said.

Xander turned around and showed off his ass to Jessie.

"Wow such a perfect ass." Jessie whispered to herself.

Jessie walked over to Xander before pushing him forward making him lean against the wall of the elevator. Jessie smiled as she knelt down before getting a whiff of Xander's ass. Jessie started licking up and down his ass.

"Oh man." Xander said, as his body twitched.

Jessie started circling around his asshole before reaching over to his cock and started to jerk him off. Jessie pulled her head out before spitting on his ass. Jessie went back to eating out Xander's ass.

"You are a goddess at this." Xander said.

"You're welcome but it's your turn to eat my ass." Jessie said, bending over in front of Xander.

"Okay then." Xander said.

Xander repeated the actions Jessie did on him but started to massage her clit.

"Oh yeah eat my ass." Jessie said.

Xander kept it up before spitting on her ass. Once he finished licking all over her ass he lined his cock up with her ass.

"You ready for this." Xander said.

"Do it you little perv." Jessie teased.

Xander started thrusting his cock into her ass. Jessie smiled as she was now feeling a lot better about her show being cancelled.

"That's it baby fuck my nice ass." Jessie said.

"That's not a problem." Xander said, thrusting.

As she was getting fucked Jessie hit the button to resume the elevator moving.

"Oh fuck." Jessie said. "Hey pick up the pace the elevator's moving."

"Okay then." Xander said.

Xander picked up the pace as Jessie started to flick her clit each getting faster and faster until each could feel their bodies tightening up.

"Oh yes here it comes...I'm...I'm cu...cu...cumming." Jessie said.

"Oh fuck same here." Xander said.

Xander pulled his cock out and came all over Jessie's ass while Jessie came on Xander's stomach.

"That was nice, now quick get dressed." Jessie said.

The two dressed quickly as the elevator reached the first floor letting them off.


	14. Chapter XIII: Left Behind

**Chapter XIII**

_Left Behind_

After Xander had left for Central Park the remaining campers at Camp Kikiwaka were all continuing their activities until Lou and Hazel received a text from Xander saying that he'd found a place to have a camping experience a night under the stars.

"Alright campers line up we are going out to have a night under the stars." Lou yelled out.

The campers were split on what to do, some of them lined up while some others continued playing as if they didn't hear her.

"Hey everybody line up now we are going to have a night like we used to." Hazel said.

After a few minutes of rallying up the kids Lou and Hazel were ready to go and started walking to the park once they had everybody.

15 minutes later

"Cousin Lou, Hazel, Griff." Finn said.

"Griff, Jorge, Lou." Mateo said.

"Tiffany, Lou, Hazel." Destiny said.

"Wait what are you doing here?" The three asked pointing at each other. "Where is everybody?"

"I think that they all went to the park for the night under the stars." Finn said.

"Seriously they forgot us again." Mateo said.

"Wow why do our parents keep sending us here over summer." Destiny asked.

"Well I think it's because..." Finn began.

"She didn't want an answer Finn." Mateo said.

"Then why ask a question." Finn said.

The three started to walk around the empty apartments looking around at all the decorations that they hadn't seen before as they were exploring every cabin except for Grizzly and Woodchuck. After a while they found themselves in the mess hall and started playing a board game.

"Ugh this is boring." Finn said.

"Well what can we do." Mateo said.

"Anything there is nobody here but us three." Finn said.

As the two started arguing about what they should do next, Destiny was thinking about her encounter with Tiffany and Zuri; and then Emma, Lou, Tiffany, and Zuri. Destiny smiled as she had thought of now something that the three of them could do to cement their friendship.

"Hey I have an idea." Destiny said.

"What is it?" Finn said.

"You'll see." Destiny said. "Just come with me."

The three walked off to the Woodchuck cabin and sat down on Destiny's bed with her in between the boys.

"Now why don't one of you come here." Destiny said.

Finn leaned over and Destiny pulled him into a kiss. As the two tongues were dancing around one another's mouth, Mateo felt his cock start to harden.

"Oh no they can't see this." Mateo whispered to himself.

As he got up to sneak out, Destiny broke the kiss with Finn and pulled Mateo into a kiss.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Just something that I did earlier with some girls, I now want to try with some boys." Destiny said, breaking the kiss.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"You'll see." Destiny said.

Destiny pulled off her shirt as the two boys stared in awe.

"Like what you see boys." Destiny teased.

"Yeah." Finn and Mateo said.

"Well then show me yours." Destiny said.

"Okay." Finn said.

The two pulled off their shirts.

"I think you should see more." Mateo said.

Mateo stood up to remove his shirt, once off he took off his pants leaving him in his underwear.

"Well I think I should be in my underwear too." Finn said.

Finn stood up and took off his pants.

"Well I can't be the only one in pants." Destiny said, removing her pants.

The three sat there in their underwear while Destiny kept ping-ponging herself between the boys to kiss them. A few minutes later the boys stood up and pulled down their underwear revealing their cocks which were fully erect.

"Wow both these pretty cocks for me." Destiny said.

"Yep now who do you wanna taste first?" Mateo asked.

Destiny looked at both of their cocks trying to decide which one she wanted first, after a few seconds she motioned the boys to get closer. Mateo and Finn took a step closer to Destiny before she told them to stop.

"So who are you tasting first?" Finn asked.

"Oh I know who I'm going to taste first." Destiny said.

"Great who?" Finn asked.

"Both if you close your eyes and you'll find out." Destiny said.

"Ugh." Both boys grunted while closing their eyes.

Once she saw that both their eyes were closed Destiny pushed both boys closer to her face.

"Looks like I'm first." Both boys thought.

Once Destiny was ready she opened her mouth and put not one but both of their cocks in her mouth.

"Yeah I'm first." Finn and Mateo said, opening their eyes.

As Finn and Mateo opened their eyes they both saw that Destiny was taking both of their cocks at once.

"Oh wow that's hot." Finn said.

Destiny kept bobbing her head up and down on both of their cocks. Mateo reached down and pushed Destiny's head down on their cocks eventually making her gag on their cocks.

"Oh yeah suck our cocks girl." Mateo said.

Destiny kept at it bobbing her head up and down on their cocks until she felt that they were nice and wet.

"There now since I've given you two some pleasure I think it's time you two return the favor." Destiny said.

"Sounds good to me." Finn said.

Finn reached over and pushed Destiny down on the bed to where she was now laying on her back. He spread open her legs and started to eat out her pussy. As this was happening Mateo looked on in awe at his two friends before slowly jerking himself off.

"Hey Mateo you should try this." Finn said.

"Not now dude you're still eating it." Mateo said.

"Well then I'll stop." Finn said.

Finn pulled his head out of Destiny's legs and moved out of the way. As soon as Finn was completely out of the way Mateo got in between Destiny's legs and started eating her out.

"Oh yes that's nice." Destiny said.

Finn watched as Mateo was now eating out their friend before he looked over to Destiny whose mouth was open. Soon Finn got an idea and lined his cock up with her mouth and started shoving his cock down her throat. As Finn was thrusting his cock in Destiny's mouth Mateo got the idea to stop eating her out and line his cock up with her pussy. Once aligned Mateo started thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy. The boys kept thrusting themselves in and out of Destiny's holes while she was moaning in pure bliss. Mateo soon felt Destiny's pussy tighten around him and soon pulled his cock out and watched as she came all over the bed. Finn pulled his cock from her mouth and Mateo watched as a small amount of spit stretched from Finn's cock to Destiny's mouth before breaking.

"Well boys I guess it's your turn to cum so why don't you both fuck my ass." Destiny said.

"Okay." Finn and Mateo said.

Destiny rolled over and arched her back until her ass was up in the air. Once up the boys looked at Destiny with a smile on their face.

"Who goes first?" Mateo asked.

"I'll go since mine is wet might make it easier for you." Finn said.

"Seems right but next time I go first." Mateo said.

"Okay." Finn said.

Finn lined his cock up with Destiny's ass and started thrusting his cock into her ass. After a few minutes Finn stopped and moved over a bit giving Mateo some room. Mateo smiled as he started to line his cock next to Finn's and into Destiny's ass. Once Mateo was in the two boys started thrusting themselves in and out of her ass simultaneously. Destiny kept on moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

"Oh man I think I'm gonna cum soon." Finn said.

"Pull it out and cum on my ass." Destiny said.

Finn kept thrusting until the last second when he pulled his cock out and came all over Destiny's right ass cheek.

"Great more room for me." Mateo said.

Mateo resumed thrusting his cock in and out of Destiny's ass until he felt that he was about to cum and did the same as Finn did, waiting till the last second before pulling out and cumming on her left ass cheek. The three sat there catching their breath as they looked at each other's naked bodies.

"That was fun, we should do it again." Finn said.

"I agree." Mateo said.

"I think so too this was so much fun with boys." Destiny said.


End file.
